


He Lied

by AngelsAggression



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 00:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7143821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelsAggression/pseuds/AngelsAggression
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was Will Solace. But there would always be Percy Jackson, at the end of every day. Percico. M/M.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Lied

The shadows were long, stretching across the wall and providing a shading to the Greek fire burning on torch plates. The cabin was barren, save for a lush looking bed against the wall, headboard first, black sheets crisp and inviting. The walls, made of obsidian brick, were so bottomless, they seemed to suck one in.  
It is in this cabin that a boy lies, dark eyes glued to the ceiling. The sheets curled around him, as if his pale skin was the only light they could swallow up. His mind was far away, roaming through shadows of its own.  
Maybe he wanted to reel in his chaotic, indulgent thoughts. But no matter how he'd try, they would always sprint with lightning speed back to material they loved so much. As it happened, so did he. Ironically, he hated doing it. His shame wouldn't let him live it down. Like a cigarette that refused to be put out, choking him with its toxicity.  Growing up in the 40's, it was immoral to like members of the same sex. People thought it was an illness. It manifested a large part of his shame for even thinking about the son of Poseidon in the way one would a lover. More than admiration and hero worship.  
The shine around Percy had wilted, rusted with Nico di Angelo's ferocious loathing for himself. It wasn't Percy's fault. It never was. Nico couldn't hate him if he tried, and he did try before. Of course, then, the son of Hades was more foolish. More desperate.  
But he loved him. That was the difference, the straw that broke the camel's back, that uncoiled the Colchis bull. Sometimes, when he was selfish, bitter, and resentful, he would boast to himself that he loved him more than even Annabeth. He'd feel bad after the mood passed though. Because why would Percy ever want someone like him?  
Someone who wanted to taste and take him, but instead wanted and wallowed after. It was funny, how quick he was to lie about his feelings. Again, though, he was desperate. Desperate to move on, to forget. What Nico couldn't seem to do, however, was just that. Even when Will Solace beckoned to him with each day. Yet again... 

He lied.


End file.
